Dearly Begrudged
by Silver-09
Summary: G. and M. were new students at a new high school on Destiny Isles, but they carry grudges easily.
1. Chapter 1

I do **not** own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.

Chapter 1...Day IV

*Two teenagers sit at the back of the classroom. They are dressed in blue-plaid pants, white turtlenecks, brown shoes, dark blue blazers, and blue-plaid ties. One has silver hair and a black hat on, the other black hair and a silver hat on, both have silver eyes.*

~We've been here four weeks now… What's this place called again, High Destinies… Destiny High… oh forget it. Everyday we put up with it, I feel like ending it. But if May isn't complaining, then I'll stop my complaints.~ *clears throat obnoxiously and fixes tie* *CLICK-CLACK-BUMP-BUMP-BUMP* 'Here comes the teacher,' the silver boy grimaced, 'put your _journal_ away Gabby.' 'Fine,' the brunette tomboy closes her book. *A key inserts the lock and the knob turns, the door opens, a woman with auburn hair and cerulean eyes backs in w/ a dolly* "Now if I could just get this wheel to stop sticking…" she mumbles to herself. "Need help Miss Breeze?" G. Lucaria says in a husky voice. Said lady almost has heart attack as she fumbles for mace. *G. studies the dolly and pulls on a long rod -CLANK-* "It was still on the brake…" the tomboy smirked. "Oh, thank you (um…)" Mrs. Breeze paused. "Garrett…" G. reminded. *Mrs. Breeze looked around* "Marlon…" M. reminded. "Oh yes, thank you both…" Mrs. Breeze smiled goofily. *Footsteps and the door pushes open* "Hey Mom, where do you want these…" a boy with auburn hair and cerulean eyes walked in followed by a platinum-haired boy with sea green eyes and a blonde boy with cerulean eyes. "Put one under each desk." Ms. Breeze ordered. The three boys gave a sigh and started placing the ten pound books under the desks. "Neatly Riku," Mrs. Breeze sighed as she sat down. Said boy grumbled under his breath. ~And so it begins… ~ *M. and G. grabbed eight books a piece and went back to their seats, keeping two books and placing the others under the fourteen desks next to them.* "Oh!" Mrs. Breeze looked up, "Garrett, Marlon, I'm sorry. This was their punishment for skipping Friday." *The three boys looked at each other and then around the room* "How long have you two been here…"Sora asked nervously. Again… *M. ignored this, G. also, opened her book and picked up a red pen, and both studied the journal* "How long have they been here?" Sora asked his pals. "Beats me," Riku shrugged, "Bye Miss Maia!" "Maybe Naminé will know…"Roxas suggested. "Good thinking…"Sora grinned. *They raced out* ~These idiots are credited with saving the worlds three times, and yet they can't note how long people have been sitting behind them…I wonder if I shot one of them… Stay on your side…besides they'd know it was you….you're too slow loading guns… Well sorry, we can't all load fifty bullets in .001 seconds or use our hair like our hands…~

"Would you two like to join the others in the cafeteria…"Mrs. Breeze suggested. *G. snapped her fingers and a sharp wind blew through the round* "We're wrapping up our final draft…"G. reminded, "The seven-page group reports of world history are due tomorrow." "Oh yes…I almost forgot," Mrs. Breeze said dreamily, "I wish I had more students like you two." "Be careful what you wish for…" M. grinned. She wrote the reminder on the board, while the G. went back to her journal and M. pulled out a laptop.

'Front-row seats…' M. smirked. 'No thanks…' G. scowled. 'Your loss…' M. grinned.

*Meanwhile a large commotion had broke loose in the cafeteria* "Roxas, what is this about new students?" Naminé paled. "I was coming to ask you how long they've been in our class…"Roxas shivered. "Selphie access the school database." Naminé ordered. "Roger that," said girl replied. *Selphie pulled out her laptop* "What are their names?" Selphie demanded. "Sirloin and Carrot," Sora blurted. *Riku whacked him on the head* "Marlon and Garrett," Roxas reported. *Selphie typed this in* -ACCESS DENIED!- "I need last names!" Selphie demanded. "What are you kids doing?" a woman asked. "Nothing Coach Lockhart!" Sora blurted. "Instead of breaking school rules and World Law," Tifa sighed, "why not ask your classmates about how they feel in the situation." "Because they've been in our class who-knows-how-long and we just noticed them!" Kairi shrieked. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "I mean we wanted to invite them to our party," Kairi lied, "but the program needs address, first, and last names to fill out cards…" "Is that so," Tifa fumed, "last I checked you passed out invites not S.A.S.E.!" *Kairi ran behind Selphie and shut down the laptop* "Anyone tardy to class owes sixty burpies!" Tifa left as the first bell rang.

··

"And that is how Manuno Destiny founded the first colony of Destiny Isles," Mrs. Breeze concluded, "any questions?" *All but G. and M. raised their hands* "Yes?" Mrs. Breeze paled. "WHAT REPORT?" they shouted. "No excuses! They are due tomorrow!" Mrs. Breeze's eyes flashed green for a split second. *The bell rang and Mrs. Breeze calmed down* "So where were the new students?" Naminé plead. "They were there earlier," Sora scratched, "but where they were I couldn't see them…" Sounds like a personal problem… "Maybe I'll catch them at lunch." Naminé elated. Maybe people in hell want ice water… "Gotta-catch-'em-all!ä" Sora cheesed. *A ball of mud and rock slammed him in the face* ~BULLSEYE! We disappeared down the hallway as the kids flocked around the _hero_…~ "SORA!" Naminé cried. ~They're no more heroes then constipated fecal matter is fudge. Where does my mind fly.~

··

"Okay, we have some work to do…" Ms. Potts grimaced, "but as you all heard on the announcements the school is in need of new teachers, and I am one of the many being laid off." "Are you kidding me?" Riku fumed. "Riku…shush!" Naminé cried. ~Here we go again…~ "No! I've wanted to be in Ms. Potts's class since I started school!" Riku rioted, "I am not going to stand by while we all lose everything we've worked!" "Yay!" several students shouted. "Then sit down! Shut the fuck up! And let Ms. Potts finish!" G. shouted. "Watch your language!" Ms. Potts warned. "And who the hell are you supposed to be?" Riku boiled over. "Yay, that's right! Riku put you in your place!" a boy shouted. Several boys started making clucking sounds. As G. got up and pushed in her chair, several of the girls ran behind Naminé and Kairi. ~Okay they are really getting on my last nerve.~ "Oh and what are you gonna do!" a boy snickered. He tried to push G. over, but merely brushed her. "Damn! You heavy man!" another snickered. A nerve pinched in G.'s forehead. "Are you quite done?" M. smirked. *The girls acknowledged him for the first time as G. preceded to pulverizing every last one of the rioters, and finished with a graceful crescent kick to Riku's crotch* "That's it mister! Timeout! Hallway! Now!" Ms. Potts fumed. ~Whoopied-Dee-Doo Timeout I so scared… That'll be the day, cause I've got something to say…~ "What did the piano do to deserve timeout!" G. smirked. M. smirked as the teacher stormed behind her desk. ~This is boring, so I opened the door…~ "Can I come in!" G. smirked. "Not a chance you little smart mouth twit!" Ms. Potts fumed. "Is that another Twitter term," G. whined, "cause I can't speak Textinese!" M. tried not to bust a gut. "Get out of my doorway!" Ms. Potts fumed. "I know this one…" G. said, "hold on, don't tell me…" *Ms. Potts got up and made her way towards the door* "Get A Life!" G. shouted triumphantly. Some of the girls giggled as Ms. Potts charged the door and it slammed closed. ~Commence Phase 2... When Ms. Potts slammed the door open, I was waiting on the opposite wall…~ G. was sitting on the floor, legs to her chest, and looking miserable… M. ran to her side… "(Mimicking an old woman's voice) Please sir, I'm tired and I need food and money," G. whined, "spare the change sir!" "Get a hold of yourself!" M. shouted as he smacked her lightly. G. inspected the bruise on her face. M. let out a nervous laugh. 'Son of a…' 'Sorry' 'This is fun!' G. got up and set down at the piano, pulled out her journal, flipped it open to a music sheet, and began playing. Ms. Potts inspected the music sheet's strange characters and then G. "He'll get over it…" M. sighed. *He went back in and got their stuff* As the students flocked around G., she stopped playing. "Why did you stop?" Naminé blushed. ~Why don't you kill yourselves…~ "He doesn't play for audiences…" M. said. *The bell rang and M. flashed G. her referral* She shot Ms. Potts a deadly glare, grabbed the referral from M., and watched as it fluttered away and burned in an evil purple-green light. ~As we stormed away Ms. Potts yelled after us.~ "You forgot your book!" she shouted. As she looked over her shoulder she noticed the journal was nowhere to be seen but in its place was a pink-slip with her name on it. Ms. Potts picked up the pink slip and read it with Riku's and Naminé's help.

··

Naminé paled when she entered the gym and found everyone watching her. "You're late…" Roxas whispered. "You had your warning Naminé!" Tifa shouted, "Sixty burpies on my count." ~Boo-Hoo-Hoo, poor Goldilocks caught by Mama Bear…~ "Anyone seen Firma?" "He's in the nurse's office!" ~Say he's in basketball and my name is Gen. Lucky Dog (it's not)…~ "Why is my star athlete in the nurse's office?" Tifa roared. ~Rebuke! Rebuke! Rebuke!~ "One of our classmates hit him in a sensitive spot and-" Naminé paled, "You were supposed to go to detention?" ~I looked around innocently, Anyone here named: You? Not a You to be seen… Tifa grabbed hold of my shoulder while my head was turned and I tossed her into the bleachers with a straight face.~ "Coach Lockhart? Oh my Gods and Goddesses, I didn't know…" G. apologized as she helped Tifa up. ~I feigned shock/surprise very well now for Phase 3...` "Dammit! All I have is Nectar and Oran Berries!" G. cursed, " " "Yeah, I've got some Max Potion in my Bag!" M. said as he rummaged through his Bag. He tossed me the Max Potion and I sprayed Tifa's injuries, as she came to I seized my opportunity. I hate to do this but, I summoned the Mist and a Charm… "Coach Lockhart, can you hear me?" G. said in a masculine voice. "Mmm…huh? (Hello!)" Tifa blushed, "Have I died?" "You passed out during class…"M. said in a worried voice, "we weren't sure what to do…" "What did you do?" Tifa checked herself. "The only logical thing…" M. smirked. "We used a Potion and gave you a personal bubble…" G. cocked her head with a worried look. "Where are my students?" Tifa asked. "We told the others to get the nurse, just in case…"G. made a strange face, "why it's taking them so long?" "They probably think it's a Free Day…"M. scoffed, "They know we were doing the 2-Mile Dash now…""Oh yes…"Tifa's eyes flashed green. "The Time to get an A is 4'35"." G. grinned, "Every Time after today that beats it sets a new Time." "Would you two like to go first?" Tifa's eyes flashed green again.

··

As Tifa, G., and M. walked back into the Gym, the students gasped in terror. "Tifa are you feeling okay?" Lucrecia asked. "Thanks to my two wonderful students!" Tifa laughed, "The rest of you owe me seventy burpies for skipping class and today's activity tomorrow!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do **not** own Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.

Chapter 2...Day XV

··

~Guessing by the way their faces looked…I'd say my masterpiece is coming along very well…to make it better my friends are transferring here…oh no, that'll ruin my work… need a new plan…Think Gabby Think… …I wonder what's taking Maia so long today…~ G. shot M. a look and he pulled out his laptop. On the screen were images of every classroom and hallway scanning for Maia Breeze. -Ding- 'Why is Naminé there…' M. looked at G. 'Probably getting extra credit if she and Kairi invite Xion and Ven…' G. scoffed. 'Figures…' M. smirked. ~He turned up the volume and we listened.~ ~~"Xion like actually likes him?" Naminé blurted. "Now Naminé," Maia whispered, "remember, invite Garrett and I'll look the other way if your paper's not up to par…" "Wait a minute! If I invite one won't I have to invite the other?" Naminé paled.~~ M. shut off the laptop and burst out laughing, G. went completely white and put her head down. ~Okay that really ruins my plan…shut it May!~ -CLICK…CLACK….CLICK….CLACK- *The door flew open revealing Mrs. Breeze, Naminé, and Roxas* ~I was running out of time so I: 1)kept my head down, 2)Traced Exploud's Soundproof ability, and 3)used Rest. May took a cue from me and:1)used Rest, 2)Traced Gallade's Steadfast, and 3)got his Astonish ready. When they approached us, we were both fast asleep, and since May was the closest…~ Naminé gradually reached and touched M.'s shoulder. "He's gonna eat me bone n skin?" M. shrieked, "Run for ye lives!" The lively group went completely pale and backed up as M. continued the fight in his sleep. "Mmm…hunh? No more Lum and Ambrosia snacks for breakfast…" M. blinked, "Why are you looking at me?" ~I give you six stars out of five, bro!~ "You ate Ambrosia for breakfast?" Roxas sweat-dropped. "Doesn't everyone?" M. scratched, "Only Mortals can't eat Ambrosia…Don't tell me you're all Mortals…" No one answered. ~Oh no…they're infected with Mortality + Idiocracy!~ "I wanted to ask Garrett something…"Naminé lied, "could you wake him up for me…" M. looked at G. and shook his head. "Why not?" Roxas yelled. ~You're freaking screaming and I didn't wake up, why do you think Sherlock…~ "Food poisoning puts him out of sorts…"M. shrugged. "If he has food poisoning why did he come to school?" Mrs. Breeze freaked out as she dashed for her phone. "Cause we is dedicated to learning…"M. smirked, "If he set the rules there would only be two reasons to be out of school…" "And that would be?" Mrs. Breeze said as she put down the phone. "For Girls: Giving life or For Boys: Losing life…"M. paled, "There are no other exceptions." "So could you wake him up?" Roxas scoffed. "He'll be up in time for class…"M. declared,"…maybe…" "Well just tell him that he's invited to our party…"Naminé sighed. ~Dunh-Dunh-Dun…~ "Sorry Miss…" M. snarled, "but my brother and I will be busy…" G. cursed in her sleep. "Watch the lan-…"Mrs. Breeze stopped herself. *The first bell rang and G. immediately sprang up* "I'm up Miss Opal! I'm up! " G. shouted in a daze and foreign language. ~Where am I?~ M. scooted over a seat as G. shook off her sleepiness and stared at the group in anger. "Who are you people! Why are you in my room! " G. bellowed in the foreign language, "Answer me!" "This isn't Miss Opal's room..."M. said in the foreign language, "It's Mrs. Breeze's... " *A _concerned_ teacher looked into the room* G., M., and the teacher exchanged looks and the teacher left. 'That was different…'G. sighed, "Sorry about that, Mrs. Breeze…""Ok!" Mrs. Breeze shouted. "Who was that?" Roxas inquired. "Not sure…"Naminé sighed. ~You don't Yay!~ *The heroes went to their seats as students flocked in* "Will everyone please hand in your reports…"Mrs. Breeze sighed. ~I scowled as groans and excuses filled the atmosphere…~ *Seven groups out of the nineteen total turned in their papers…* ~3...2...1...~ "I am very disappointed in this class…"Mrs. Breeze jaded, "you can all party but only fourteen of you can do your work?" "You just told us yesterday!" Sora complained. "Hey! Yeah! What's with that!" others chimed in. ~They are so annoying…wonder if I kill them now…~ *Naminé looked over her shoulder in justified anticipation* M. was restraining G. to their desk… ~Awkward…~ *Naminé went red and turned back around* "What's wrong?" Xion asked. "Nothing!" Naminé blurted. *All eyes shifted to Naminé* "Something to share with the class, Naminé?" Mrs. Breeze jaded. ~Sharing makes the world go round…~ Naminé put her head down in shame. ~When the class resumed their complaints, balls of mud and rocks fell on Naminé, Roxas, and Sora, forming a large knot on their heads. I gave myself a mental pat on the back…as May still had my arms…~ "Oh my god!" Xion cried out. "Ow…"Naminé grumbled. ~Sharing pain works too…~ Mrs. Breeze had Xion to escort the injured to the nurse and the technician to inspect the ceiling for holes...so we went outside for the remainder of class…~Very bad idea…A very horrific idea in fact… When the heroes returned from the epic journey to the nurse's office (two doors from the classroom) their comrades and classmates in PE rushed over…I watched as three buses of transfer students arrived at the front.~ 'I thought they didn't arrive till next week…'M. sweat dropped. 'Good lord, I need more time!' G. sweat dropped. 'I've got an idea…'M. smirked. ~We went to the buses as students flocked to the heroes…~ "What happened?" Kairi demanded. "Remember yesterday…" Naminé chided. Students nodded. "Déjà vu in triplets…"Naminé declared. "Why are we the only ones hit…"Terra sighed. Students paled. "Is this school haunted?" a scared voice asked. "Maybe they angered a ghost…"a calm voice stated. "Maybe they're possessed…"Garrett chided. 'Knock it off' G. glanced at him. ~I watched as M. elbowed him in the side.~ *Our classmates immediately turned around* "…('Hello!')"Terra looked like he would topple over. "You must be the new students…"Mrs. Breeze smiled. "You are Mrs. Breeze, correct…" the girl with the calm voice determined. Mrs. Breeze cocked her head. "Auburn hair…cerulean eyes…I've heard a lot about you…"the girl walked towards her group, "Name's Cynthia…" *Terra searched himself for a pen and paper* ~I looked at him uneasily and walked over to Cynthia.~ "Pleasure to meet you, Cynthia." Mrs. Breeze smiled awkwardly. The girl with the scared voice approached next. "Which hour is this?" she asked. "This is first hour," Mrs. Breeze smiled. "Then you're my homeroom teacher." the girl elated. She did pirouettes in her joy and leaped away. "…"Mrs. Breeze sweat dropped. "My name is Annie…"she called out. ~Then what I didn't expect…six hands grabbed me and pulled me towards Mrs. Breeze…~ "My name's Candice…"a brunette with auburn eyes smiled, "and this is my friend Momo!" ~I started to say 'She knows who I am!' but thought better of it and tried a quiet approach…the only problem was my classmates…~ "She doesn't talk much…"Annie added. *The Trainers turned their heads as bells rang softly in the school* "See you later, Mrs. Breeze!" they sang out. "Did the bell ring?" Tifa shouted over the commotion. "Yes ma'am!" Garrett yelled. "Thank you Garrett!" Tifa smiled, "Class dismissed!" ~Oh man…Garrett! Now my plan backfires on me…the irony: I have to run again today and beat my rec-…no one set a record for girls…heh-heh… I caught up to Garrett and M. to go over the new rushed plan…all I had to do was make sure everyone sticks to the plan…Every one… I went my normal shortcut and was halfway to my class when…~ "Hey!" Riku shouted. Momo started to turn around and Garrett covered her eyes. "Relax old man!" Garrett shouted, "Not like there's anything to see here…she might as well be in the girls' locker room." ~That was when it dawned on me…my normal shortcut had become another thorn in my plan…~ Garrett escorted Momo the rest of the way.

··

~Another problem dawned on me as we approached Ms. Potts's class…Garrett was in Timeout not me…but I stayed outside with him anyway…(He needs my permission to attack people :) ) We waited as the other students entered the classroom…even after Ms. Potts took roll call…while we waited a lazy thought came to me…I could transfer into Norman's PE class like the others :)…Yes, today is a happy day~ 'Can I kill them now…' Garrett smirked at Momo. 'Come ask again in two weeks…'Momo studied the piano. Momo ran her fingers across the piano and Garrett grabbed her wrists. *hurried footsteps* Momo formed a happy look on her face and Garrett formed a joking-but keeping a straight face. ~Lights…Camera…Action…~ Riku rounded the corner and slowed down. "…and she asks: 'Is that my rubber ducky?'" Garrett pulled out of nowhere, "The baby-sitter answers: 'No, sweetheart that's my _'rubber ducky'_…'" Momo laughed lightly and stopped as Garrett turned his attention to Riku. "If it isn't the man of the hour…" Garrett scoffed. Momo looked at Garrett expectantly. "He's the reason Ms. Potts put me in Timeout, Miss Momo!" Garrett pouted and then smirked, "Speaking of which…How's your _rubber ducky_, is it as _soft _as you are Firma?" ~3-2-1...~ "Shut the Hell up!" Riku went completely red. ~Garrett laid his head on my lap and used Fake Tears…~*Door slams open and students are piling up to the door* "Gar-…Riku?" Ms. Potts exclaimed. "Ms. Potts…I-I didn't mean to…"Riku apologized. ~Now the next step of my plan…~ "Garrett? Momo?" Cynthia exclaimed, "Why aren't you two in class?" "Miss Cynthia! It was horrible! Ms. Potts put me out here yesterday. She said I have to stay out here the rest of the year." Garrett whined, "…Why Lady Momo is here? Haven't got a clue…" "Ms. Potts! I was told that this was an integrated school of learning! Not a segregated building of prejudice!" Cynthia fumed. Ms. Potts stumbled over her words as she looked from the boys to the girls. "Garrett! Where's your brother?" Cynthia inquired. "In detention…" Garrett shrugged. "Why is he in? I've heard enough…Where's your eldest brother?" Cynthia stated. "Ohh…He's down the hall from Miss Breeze…"Garrett yawned. Naminé went pale and Riku noticed this. Cynthia pulled out her PokéGear, said "Breanden L.", and the call immediately picked up. "To what do I owe the pleasure…Miss Cynthia?" asked a husky voice. "I'm down here with your brother and…"Cynthia paused. "Which one and down where?" Breanden sighed. "The brunette and Ms. Potts's classroom!" Cynthia barked. "Oh! That was Red I saw earlier…looks different with his hair flat." Breanden stated. "Could you stay on subject!" Cynthia ordered. "So when did the bus arrive?" Breanden asked. *Cynthia whipped around and jumped back, Breanden restrained himself from busting a gut* ~Breanden had brought his class with him for 'routine stretching'.~ "Oh! Lady Momo, why did you come here…"Breanden frowned, 'Weren't you already here?' Momo pulled on Garrett's arm and he dragged the piano with him. "Ms. Potts it would seem that you are the only teacher that my brothers appear to be retained by, though they have Honors' classes…" Breanden jaded, "I told you and Marlon not to take any electives that you didn't need…" Garrett raised his hand… "Put your damn hand down…" Breanden chided, "I'm transferring you two to the AP classes you're supposed to be taking…" "AP classes are for juniors and seniors only!" Riku interrupted. Cynthia, Momo, Breanden, and Garrett shot him looks so evil that earth would freeze over and disappear… "AP classes are for anyone whose mind is advanced enough to handle it, Firma!" Breanden snarled. "You can take AP when you pass Honors…"Cynthia lectured, "If you don't pass Honors until junior year, your credits and test scores are probably very low…" Silence… ~The thing I hate most about Ms. Potts's class: the daily schedule…After Breanden's statement about moving us out of the district altogether, Ms. Potts started apologizing over and over (either the pink slip, the adequate yearly progress, or both made her snap)…It's not a happy day till a teacher loses their marbles…~ Momo and Garrett followed the smiling Cynthia into the FACS room. "Today as most of you know is Childcare Day…"Ms. Potts informed, "Everyone will pick a name out of the hat to assign their partner for the semester's activity…If your name is picked you do not pick a name. I will come to you. Do not look into the hat. Do not pick more than one paper." "This assignment was brought to you in part by Happy Choco Pens…"Cynthia stated, "If it's not mass production, it's not a Happy Choco!" ~Awkwardly enough names were picked in alphabetical order, boys' first…but seven stars to Cynthia. Unfortunately for me (#1 reason to not blackmail Tykhe again ): ) "Who's Momo?" Riku asked. ~What felt like a million evil little beady eyes fell upon me…I did the most natural thing…cry and pout…(May should have broken the plan…)~ "Don't worry…old men don't bite…much…"Garrett smirked. Momo snatched the paper from Riku and put it in Garrett's hand. "Sorry…I already picked Xion…"Garrett plead. *There was a shy squeal* Xion (all too) happily popped up next to Garrett. Momo immediately crumbled up the paper and sat down as far from Riku as possible. "I'm gonna have to give you an F for the semester if you don't work with your partner, Sweetie…"Ms. Potts jaded. "Fine with me Ms. Porks…"Momo smiled. Silence… "My name is not Ms. Porks?" Ms. Potts foamed at the mouth. "Her name is not Sweetie?" Cynthia and Garrett retorted. "Touché…"Ms. Potts hollered. Momo sat down next to Riku. "Aw…And here I thought I'd made an enemy…"Riku smirked. "You did…"Momo chided. "Here's your egg!" Terra grinned. "Why are you here again?" Riku asked. "Volunteering…"Terra lied. "Do Chocobo eggs have double yolks?" Momo paled. "Why…"Terra frowned. "I've got a special egg!" Momo elated. "We have a special egg…"Riku corrected. "I'm keeping it and raising it," Momo debated, "and possession is nine-tenths of the law!" ~Got a special egg! Got a special egg! It's mine!~ "I thought you didn't talk much…"Riku taunted. "Only when I'm happy…"Momo smirked. She rubbed the egg spic-and-span… *The bell rang and Momo stuck the egg under her blazer* "Today's assembly will be in the cafeteria!" Terra reminded. Riku's eye twitched as he noticed the bulge…

··

The students gathered in the lunchroom… Everyone went to their tables. *The Trainers immediately gathered around Momo, Garrett, and Cynthia at M. and G.'s secluded table* "Come on Momo!" Gold whined, "You like drawing switch assignments with me, please!" "Nuh-unh my egg's special!" Momo smirked, "You guys know you don't have to keep your hair flat, right?" *The Trainers looked at each other and pulled out: combs, brushes, hats, and hair accessories* All the boys except for Ruby, took one brush stroke and their hair looked back to normal. All the girls except for Sapphira, Annie, and Momo, took continuous rapid combing and brushing and placed hair accessories accordingly. As the Trainers put on their Hats, Candice pulled her blazer off and tied it around her waist. Meanwhile… "They look different…('Where'd Cynthia go?')" Terra (calmly) fretted. "Should we invite them to the party?" Naminé asked. "Why would we do that?" Kairi jaded. Sora gestured towards Xion (who was watching Garrett). "Attention students!" the principal shouted. *Talking continues* ~We noticed this so we did the natural thing…help~ "ATTENTION!" the Trainers called out. Silence… "Thank you!" the principal delighted. ~We sat down and Glared at all the students…~ "As you've all noticed some of our regular students are missing…"the principal explained, "…this is because our school is taking in a transfer's exchange program with other worlds!" ~Oh no…here we go!~ "If you noticed we owe our lives to some of the transfers…" the principal elated, "so please stand for recognition of our heroes!" ~As students from almost every table stood up the roar of shouts, whistles, and clapping rose from every direction but one…ours…~ "Is this what assemblies are for…"Gold complained. "Every last one always centers around _them_…somehow..." Momo growled. "Could we sneak out?" Cynthia plead. "Right out this door…" M. smirked. "They let you out to celebrate the _heroes_ didn't they…"Momo jaded. "_How ever did you know_…"M. shrugged. ~We went right out the door next to us unnoticed…the stupid assembly party lasts till we have fifteen minutes before dismissal like always but we made the best of it in our own way :)… Me and Pearl were frying stuff like crazy as Candice and Annie decorated tables that Gall had made. Red and Gold had cleared off a spot of land big enough for contests and battles…When everything was ready the group still had at least three hours to party. Silver and Green had brought everyone their things (though no one had told them locker combinations :()…~ As the food was set on the table Cynthia raced out of the bushes, no longer in school uniform. Everyone took a cue from her and either changed on the spot or in the bushes. "Gang's all here…" Red declared, "so let's get cracking!" "Battles are on the left field!" Gold stated, "Contests are on the right field!" We either ate, battled, or appealed, but we had fun and plenty of time for it...

Elsewhere… Xion had grown bored of the limelight and sat down at the Trainers' table unintentionally (*cough* definitely intentionally *cough*). "Hey Garrett, there was this party and I was wondering…"Xion reddened. "Who are you talking to?" Gwen asked. "Huh?" Xion whipped around. No one to be seen but her friend Gwen Tennyson. "How much did you hear Gwen?" Xion paled. "I just saw what looked like you were talking…" Gwen stated, "Why?" "Oh…no reason…"Xion lied. "Well see ya around, Xion…"Gwen waved. Xion marched up to Riku and dragged him outside to the hallway. "What's up?" Riku scratched. Xion pulled out a piece of cloth. "Sniff this and track the scent!" Xion ordered. "I'm not a bloodhound, you know…"Riku retorted, "What is that anyway!" "Part of Garrett's washcloth…"Xion smiled, "Why?" "I don't want to know…"Riku paled. "I didn't steal it, Riku!" Xion lied. "Right…"Riku taunted. They headed back to their party. "Hey Riku?" Xion asked. "What?" Riku replied. "Where'd they put the eggs?" Xion taunted. "Leave me alone!" Riku reddened. "Okay where'd _they_ go?" Xion demanded. "In her shirt!" Riku was completely red. "Who put Garrett in her shirt?" Xion fumed. Riku slapped himself in the face as Xion stood tapping her foot. "Define _they_?" Riku stated. Xion put two-and-two together and burst out laughing. "It's not funny?" Riku fumed. "What's not funny?" Terra asked. Riku went pale and took off down the hall.

··

Outside… "Clean up time!" Annie called. The Trainers cleared off the tables and cleaned their dishes. Silver was putting up their leftovers when an idea came to him. "How about one last round?" Silver smirked. "We've got forty minutes," Gold bargained, "why not?" "Winners get the Leftovers!" Green smirked. 'Gabby…watch the eggs…'Garrett smiled. "Me and Momo will be the judges!" Annie decided. Do I have any say in this matter?

Inside… Riku snuck back into the cafeteria and someone almost sliced his head off with a shuriken. "Did I get it?" Naruto peeked from under his blindfold, "Riku? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Riku rubbed his head and slunk around the group. He spotted Xion against a door. "Now what are you doing?" Riku scratched. "How much longer…" Xion whined. *Riku checked the time on his phone* "Twenty-five minutes and then it's back to class…"Riku mumbled. Xion huffed. "Hey have either of you seen Cynthia?" Terra scratched. Awkward… "What is with you two?" Riku taunted. "Is it a problem?" Xion taunted. "I don't know is it?" Riku retorted. *A flare of orange lights shots into the sky outside* "What was that?" Riku looked to his friends. "No one else saw…"Xion stated, "let's check it out…" *Terra, Xion, and Riku headed outside*

Outside… "Oh man…"Cynthia huffed, "they have the lights on in there, right?" "Unless someone turned them off…"Breanden shrugged. "Then we're good!" Annie decided, "Continue…" "No we're not…"Momo retorted, "Hide!" We all ducked into bushes, under the earth, or up trees while I summoned the Mist… *Hurried footsteps* "It came from over here!" a voice called. "Hurry up!" another cried out. We saw Terra, Xion, and Riku round the corner…guess they couldn't stand not having more praise… "Did I just imagine it…"Riku scratched. "If you did why did we see it too?" Xion replied. "Where exactly are we anyway?" Terra remarked. "Never been here before." Riku acknowledged. "Hey Terra!" Xion elated, "This could be our hideout!" "Great idea!" Terra grinned. ~Bad idea…need a diversion…:l I Teleported ten steps from them and walked up behind them.~ Xion felt a chill and turned around. "Oh, hi Momo!" Xion smiled, 'Where'd she come from?' "The principal was looking for the three of you…"Momo frowned. "Oh…yeah!" Riku smirked, 'We weren't gone long were we?' "Hey Momo," Terra asked, "have you seen C-…Miss Cynthia?" "She went to help find the three of you…"Momo tilted her head, "she saw something outside and sent me and Garrett, but he left…*sigh*" Terra's and Xion's faces lit up as if on cue. "We kinda got lost out here…"Terra scratched, "Uh, could you show us the way back?" "Just follow the fir trees…"Momo directed. Silence… ~I pointed to a fir tree…and they scratched their heads…it was useless…~ "Follow me…" Momo sighed. ~A wind blew past me and I swear it was Candice messing with me…~

··

~We entered the cafeteria and almost immediately the heroes were swarmed…I simply ducked back outside unseen…~ (aside) "Hey Mom," Xion smiled, "I was thinking since Garrett seems to like Momo, if we invited her to my party, do you think he would come?" "It all depends, Xion…" Mrs. Breeze sighed. "Hey Riku…"Xion frowned, "if the egg was in her shirt…where was it when she approached us?" "Don't you have someone else to stalk?" Riku retorted. "Do Garrett and Marlon live near you?" Xion inquired. "Uh… the only kids on my street are Wakka, Zell, and me…"Riku scowled. "Then where oh where do they live?" Xion walked away. "Hey little brother!" Terra taunted. Riku took off. "Oh no you don't…"Terra grabbed Riku's shoulder, "help me find: 6021 Feral Rd." ~Run for your lives! Batten down the hatches?~ "Why?" Riku replied, "Why can't you two be normal…" Xion ran back over. *Bell rings* "Time to go!" Xion elated. Sora, Roxas, and Naminé raced over to them. "What's up?" Terra asked. "Where did you three go?" Naminé demanded. "Outside…"Riku stated. "Why?" Sora grinned. "For fresh air!" Xion elated. "So why were you sitting over there?" Roxas scoffed. "See ya!" Xion and Terra shouted. *Terra dragged Riku out*

··

"One thing bothers me about this…"Riku complained. Xion looked at him as Terra was driving. "Besides how you two are getting this information ('Probably Selphie')…"Riku demanded, "Why'd ya have to go and drag me into this?" "Cause you're like a walking GPS when it comes to the islands…"Terra insisted. "Just great…"Riku slapped himself. *the truck stopped* "Well this is the end of the road…"Xion sighed, "Think anyone lives over there?" "Well Riku?" Terra asked. "Never been over there…"Riku jaded. "What do you say Xion…"Terra grinned. "Let's go for it!" Xion smirked. "Go for what?" Riku jumped up. *The truck shifted into a boat and sped across the sea*

··

*The boat shifted back into a truck and pulled up on the shore* "Hey look!" Xion cried out. "Tracks!" Terra grinned. "They don't all look human…"Riku paled. *Multiple kinds of footprints and shells strew the shore* "They look like they started from the north end of the island…"Xion deduced. "Could we just go back home now…"Riku complained. "Where's your sense of adventure!" Terra laughed. *they rode toward the north end of the island* Terra stopped when he spotted a large mansion. Terra whistled… "6021!" Xion elated. "Can we go now?" Riku huffed. "Where would the fun in that be?" Xion giggled. "Uh, not landing in jail." Riku stated. "Don't be such a baby…" Terra taunted. "Let's just go home!" Riku argued. "Do you have to go to the bathroom?" Xion teased. _Silence _"Go ask to use the bathroom." Terra suggested. "You've lost it, haven't you?" Riku jaded. "You think this is Cynthia's house, and you think this is Garrett's house…" Riku debated, "Neither of the assumed owners like me…besides the fact that we're trespassing on someone's property…" "The way I see it, you can either ask nicely or go in the back…" Terra decided, "Your choice." Riku got out the car and walked towards the back of the house.

Elsewhere…

~Today wasn't so bad…I even got an egg in Ms. Potts class…a very special egg…~ *leaves crunching* ~No one should be outside… Grass Knot, Shiitake!~ *muffled shouting* ~Got to go see what I snared…~ Momo walked out on her balcony and looked down. "Trespasser, give me one good reason not to kill you now…"Momo jaded. "I'm lost and definitely not trying to trespass, also the law forbids murder…"Riku plead. "Firma. You are without a clause, and nothing is forbidden to me!" Momo smirked. ~Riku looked up with the stupidest expression I've ever seen.~ "Okay that pathetic excuse of a face…"Momo jaded, "makes me want to torture you to death." 'God, please let me live…'Riku closed his eyes. "Gods and goddesses…"Momo corrected. "There is but one God!" Riku fumed. "Don't be ignorant all your life mortal…"Momo detested, "you dare to pray on my land, and to one that doesn't exist? How foolish are you, have you not met Olympians and yet you say they don't exist?" "Could you just kill me already…"Riku grumbled. "If I wasn't your partner in this assignment I would, but since your life is needed for the project," Momo decided, "I'll grant you invincibility till the semester ends a.k.a. Winter Break…"*the Grass Knot disappeared and Riku stood up* "Why'd you call me 'mortal'?" Riku paled. Momo appeared next to him. "Because you, boy, are human and therefore mortal…" Momo smirked, "now what was your excuse for being on my land?" "Where do Cynthia and Garrett stay?" Riku dusted himself off. An Eevee appeared and started barking. "Vincent…"Momo warned. Vincent heeled. "You named your…dog…after my classmate?" Riku fumed. "1)Vincent, or "conquering", is a very common and popular name," Momo stated, "2)He's not my 'dog', nor a pet, he is my family and named after my friend." "Can I go now?" Riku huffed. "So you can directly contaminate my crops?" Momo jaded, "I don't think so!" "I…How'd you know that?" Riku reddened. "Besides the fact that you just soiled the innermost layer of your clothes," Momo smirked, "no reason…" Riku looked down and covered himself. ~Now to play dumb myself…~ "So why did Mr. Garrett asked you about rubber duckies…"Momo chided. Riku went a dark red. "Hello?" Momo waved. Riku looked away. "Need a change of clothes…"Momo smirked, "or do you want it air-dried?" *Sound of tires squealing in the background* Momo and Vincent turned their heads. ~You've been ditched…~ "I'm going to need a ride home…" Riku sighed. "Don't have one nor a license…"Momo shrugged. "Then I'll probably be spending the night here…"Riku paled. "I don't trust you near my trees!" Momo barked. "…" Riku backed up. "Inside now!" Momo ordered. Vincent lowered his head and started snarling. "I'm going, I'm going…"Riku plead.

··

"So where do I sleep?" Riku scratched. "Who said I was going to let you sleep?" Momo smirked. Riku went deep red. "You are such a creep!" Momo fumed. ~I looked into a room furthest down the hallway…~ "You can stay in here…and I better not hear you out of it!" Momo decided. "Where's the egg?" Riku frowned. "Somewhere you will not be…" Momo stated. "So how are you getting to school tomorrow?" Riku asked. "Not going." Momo smiled. "You just started?" Riku retorted. "I have a responsibility to raise this egg properly, so that it may hatch healthily into two young and lively chicks!" Momo stated, "Now quit stressing me out!" "You're stressing out?" Riku fumed, "How am I suppose to get to school tomorrow?" "Keep it up and I'll kick you there!" Momo giggled, "Now quit arguing with me, boy!" "Is there a light in this room," Riku huffed, "I need to do my homework." "You've been out of school for over eight hours not counting that _assembly_," Momo scoffed, "no wonder your grades are so low." "THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Riku fumed. "Go do your homework so I can check it!" Momo ordered, "Lose the smart mouth!" "You're not my mom…"Riku grumbled as he trudged away. "If you want to have another docked paycheck and/or be fired again, keeping yapping Firma!" Momo grabbed his wrist. Riku spun around and tried to summon his KeyBlade. "Weapons, powers, nor types of Hearts can be used against me, idiot!" Momo warned, "This is your last chance to do as told! And give me the soiled clothes!" Riku tried to storm off and Momo Tackled him in mid-step. "I'm only nice once!" Momo warned. She grabbed hold of his pants and yanked them off belt and all. "Go take a shower!" Momo fumed, "That homework better be finished neat and accurate by twenty-two fifteen." Riku got up completely red, started to smack her, but trudged off.

··

"Go take a shower…go take a shower with what?" Riku contemplated as he stood in the water, 'God sent me to Hell.' *Door opens and curtain pulls back* Riku jumped back and saw Momo holding a bundle. "Sorry about earlier…here…" Momo chided, "Soap, towels, brush, clothes…" *Curtain slides back and door closes* Riku studied the things and proceeded with his shower.

··

~Correction…Today's a horrible day! Of all the people to find my house…it had to be those stupid heroes…ugh…At least I still got the egg…that makes me happy…I'm gonna name the girl Yin and the boy Yang…they look so pretty in their shell…they're growing very well thanks to Chelsea and Vincent…even Gold likes them…~

··

Riku opened the door to the room and walked in… 'A light, desk, bed, and a table?' he looked around, "Huh?" *Sitting on the desk was a laptop, a calculator, and an organizer* *On the bed was a change of clothes, his backpack, and an iPod* *On the table was a eyeglass case, a universal remote, a cell phone charger, and a bento box* Riku looked again and spotted a flat screen mounted to the wall and a Wii connected to it and a clock on the opposite wall. "Nice…"Riku whistled. He went to the bed and picked up his backpack. A note was taped to it… "If you kept your things organized there would be no excuse for it not to be done-Momo" Riku looked around, "9:45."

··

Riku put the pencil down and looked at the clock. "10:05?" Riku paled. He looked at the laptop and turned it on. "Selphie doesn't talk to them…and she just got here…"Riku paled, "so how'd she know my grades unless she saw them…" Riku turned the laptop back off, got up, and left the room.

··

~He dares to not follow direct orders…then it's time to learn a real lesson…~ Momo phased into her wall as the door crept open… Riku poked his head in and looked around. Momo pushed him into the room and the door slammed shut. "Why can the doors never stay open?" Riku asked aloud. *Balls of mud and rocks bombarded him* "You've been doing this?" Riku fumed. A small group of Mudkip ran past him. *More balls of mud and rocks bombarded him* He was about to use a Cure when ethereal arcs encircled him. *The lights popped on revealing Momo, Vincent the Eevee, a Combusken, the group of Mudkip, Shiitake the Breloom, and a Togepi* "I warned you not to leave that room…" Momo frowned, "but you triggered the first line of defense…" "Why have you been attacking my friends?" Riku fumed. "I have attacked no one…"Momo frowned, "Why have you been ignorant to your warning and triggered three lines of defense…" Riku reached forward and the ethereal arcs zapped him. "Evoking emotions will only kill you more painfully…"Momo smiled. Riku pulled out a Potion and the arcs destroyed it. To which Momo let out a slight giggle. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Riku boiled. "For what reason should I enjoy torture…"Momo smiled. Riku clenched his fist at her and the Combusken shot out a Fire Spin. As Riku tried to pat out the flames, the arcs reacted and zapped him again. "If you lost the clothes the only thing left to burn would be tissue…" Momo smiled. "Go kill yourself!" Riku spat. "And so heroes do threaten civilians…" Momo smiled, "here I thought heroes were suppose to exhibit Hearts of Light and Justice." "Civil?" Riku fumed, "You're nothing but the Devil?" The arcs and fire singed Riku. "Devil? Oh dear, I was told that I was a goddess…"Momo cried, "The things mortals say…" "You're freaking mortal too you psycho?" Riku jaded. "If I was mortal, how old would I be…"Momo frowned. "The age you are dumb ass? You're sixteen!" Riku fumed. "Sixteen? You think just because you're a seventeen-year-old junior that I'm a sixteen-year-old sophomore?" Momo shrieked. ~Why do people always make me older than what I am?~ Riku was about to remark when one of the arcs covered his mouth. A soft peeping noise came from the direction of Momo's bed. "Chelsea, to your position! Pete, get over here!" Momo ordered. The Combusken hopped onto the bed, and the Togepi ran towards Momo in excited leaps and bounds. Riku blinked as the ethereal arcs and Fire Spin faded. He felt a breeze and looked down. The Pokémon on the floor ducked down as Momo pulled out a camera. "What are you doing?" Riku reddened. "Be quiet I'm recording the moment…"Momo whispered. Riku followed the direction of the camera and spotted the hatching egg. "Are you crazy?" Riku paled. ~I knocked him over to get a good shot of the Chocobos…~ *Two little egg teeth started pecking their way through the shell* "Aw…"Momo cooed. ~As the last of the top half of the shell disappeared I saw the two precious little Chocobos, and by a miscalculation on my part (didn't know which way they would run…) they saw me not Chelsea T_T…~ Riku looked around Momo's room and found a clock that read 22:15:03... ~He looked at me with a face that almost matched mine as the Chocobos chirped in harmony.~ "Guess I will be going to school…heh." Momo smiled, "Least I caught it on tape…" "They're your problem now." Riku mumbled. Momo made a chirping sound and the Chocobos hopped down and followed. ~I walked to the door still chirping and the twins just followed me out…I pushed a key next to the stairs and it converted to a rocky slope…I raced down the slope and Yin and Yang kept up…I put on a Beethoven record and the chicks sat quietly as I mixed them up some berries and seeds…Riku just kept the stupidest look on his face till I nailed him with a Pomeg Berry for walking around my house in the nude…~ "Yin! Yang!" Momo called out. The Chocobos raced over to her and happily jumped. ~Riku came down the slope sulking and I passed him a plate of the mix…~ "You can feed Yang…"Momo stated. "You named it?" Riku's eye twitched. "Not _it_, him!" Momo lectured, "He's famished, so feed him." Riku huffed and took the plate. "Come here, Yang…"Riku jaded. When the Chocobos were done Momo wiped their beaks and rocked them to sleep. "Are you gonna check my homework now, Mommy?" Riku smirked. Momo took a deep breathe and counted to ten. ~His name is not worth writing ever again (unless he makes me furious)….~


	3. Chapter 3

I do **not** own **Pokémon**, **Kingdom Hearts**, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners. -With a special guest star courtesy of : ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder- ;)

Chapter 3...Day XVI

_~Good thing: I can take Yang and Yin to school with me… Bad thing: Got to take the hero too…the annoying, old man, hero… Good thing: He's blindfolded… Bad thing: Not muzzled…~_ "So how are we getting to school again?" Riku looked at Momo. Momo caught him peeking from under the blindfold. "Quit peeping!" Momo ordered. Yin and Yang chirped. *A large shadow covered the area* "Why is it dark?" Riku smirked. Yin and Yang chirped nervously…"Good morning Hula!" Momo called. "Who?" Riku asked. "Kyyuuuooooaaagggghhh!" Hula roared. Momo grabbed Riku by the wrist and pulled him forward. "I trust him…"Momo called, "he won't act out." Riku looked from Momo to the direction of Hula and back. "Kyaah!" Hula cried out. "Come on…"Momo ordered. She pulled Riku by the wrist onto Hula's back and Yin and Yang hopped onto her lap.

··

_~As soon as Hula landed…I pushed the hero off…and carried my two precious Chocobos with me…~_ "Thank you Hula!" Momo called. "Kyuoagh!" Hula cried. _~I watched as Hula disappeared into the clouds…~_ "Why are we on the roof?" Riku polled. "Give me back my blindfold…"Momo demanded. Riku pulled off said cloth and passed it to Momo. "How do we get off the roof?" Riku asked. Momo walked Yin and Yang across the roof. "Hey!" Riku fumed, "You didn't answer my question…""Stop saying we and maybe I will…" Momo jaded. "I was saying we?" Riku paled. Momo shook her head sighing. Riku started to laugh nervously as Yin and Yang eyed him. Momo walk towards the end of the roof and called Yin and Yang over. Riku rushed over and tried to pull her back by the arm. "What are you doing?" Momo sweatdropped. "I could ask you the same thing." Riku hinted. Yin and Yang started pecking at him. "If you must know I'm going to school…" Momo asserted. "By jumping off the roof?" Riku exclaimed. "I'm not killing myself idiot…"Momo smirked, "there's a pile of grass and leaves right there…" "You're crazy!" Riku decided, "You might as well call Hula back to take you home." Momo tilted her head and Riku reddened. "What?" Riku looked away. "You referred to her by name…" Momo frowned. "Agh! Don't cry?" Riku jumped back. Momo continued to frown and Riku scratched his head. "I'm not sad…"Momo frowned, "…and I'm not going to cry just because an idiot learned to speak." "Then…you're happy?" Riku guessed. "…"Momo walked back to the edge, picked up Yin and Yang, and put them in a Pokéball. Riku paled as Momo pulled up her blazer and put the Pokéball on her belt. "What are you looking at…"Momo demanded. "Why are you wearing a belt?" Riku inquired. "Why does _anyone_ wear a belt?" Momo retorted, "Why are _you_ wearing a belt? Why does _Batman_ wear a belt?" "You read comics?" Riku surveyed. "Durh Sherlock…"Momo chided. She signed 'Peace' and leaped backwards off the roof. Riku ran to the edge of the roof and saw Momo reappear from the aforementioned pile… Momo pulled the Pokéball off her belt and let the Chocobos out. Yang pecked the ground rapidly while Yin kept look out. "What are you waiting for?" Momo called. Riku pulled out his cell phone and paled. "School doesn't start for another hour?" Riku fumed. Momo waited as he climbed down the wall. "So?" Momo shrugged. "The doors are still locked and no one will be here for another hour?" Riku fumed. "Early bird catches the worm…"Momo smirked. _~I pushed the 'locked' door open and chirped to my charges to follow me…~_Riku huffed and followed the Chocobos in.

··

"What are you doing?" Riku protested. _~What does it look like?~_ "Going to class…"Momo whined. "Maia's not even here yet so leave her door alone?" Riku fumed. _~Time to play dumb…~_ "Who's Maia?" Momo tilted her head. Riku slapped himself. -CLICK- Momo pushed the door open and Riku grabbed her shoulder. "Don't even think about it…"Riku warned._ ~Hook… Line …And Sinker…~_ "Think about what?" Momo blushed. Riku gapped, loosened his grip, and looked away. Momo grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. "I won't tell that you pushed me off the bus in fourth grade…"Momo reddened. "That was you?" Riku paled. Momo pushed him down. "I knew you heroes were no good!" Momo smirked, "I just needed the proof." She flashed what looked like a tape recorder and Riku tackled her. "Give me that?" Riku demanded. "Ow. It hurts…"Momo whined. Riku went completely red and jumped up, but not before a camera flashed. "Get away from my friend, old man!" someone shouted. Riku turned around a spotted a brunette with dark blue eyes. "You saved my life!" Momo elated. "Give me that camera now!" Riku fumed. "It'll cost ya!3" Green smirked. Riku clenched his fists as Momo popped up next to Green. "So this is blackmail…"Riku gritted his teeth. "What makes you think that Sweetie?" Green waved the photo. Momo simply smiled. "What do you want…"Riku huffed. "Stay away from our house…"a voice jaded,"…you and all your little friends…" Riku spotted a redhead with menacing silver eyes. "Relatives of yours?" Riku inquired. "It's none of your business, idiot…"Garrett retorted. Riku looked around and found himself surrounded. "Next time, you should let her go in…"M. smirked. Riku looked at Momo and noticed for the first time that Mrs. Breeze's door wasn't the only one open… "There's an explanation for this?" Cynthia asked. The group dispersed leaving Momo, M., Garrett, Cynthia, Yin, Yang, and Riku. _~Now why did she have to go and do that…~ _"If you want to eliminate someone…don't do it at school…" Cynthia lectured. "Sorry Miss Cynthia…"the Trainers bowed. "As for you two…with me…"Cynthia smiled. Momo paled and followed Cynthia, the hatchlings hopping along behind her. Riku scratched and M. pushed him forward.

··

Riku looked from Momo to Cynthia to the brunette with warm gold eyes. "They're in a good state of health…"the boy smiled, "you two must be proud parents." _~I whacked him on the head…~_ "Gold, you know very well they're only with the surrogates till the owner wants them back!" Momo looked away. "What?" Riku exclaimed. "Look at the bright side…"Gold smirked, "…you've got two…the owner only knows one per egg…so…" _~Cynthia whacked him._~ "_You_ shouldn't steal…"Cynthia sighed. _~I smacked him in the chest…~_ "What'd you do that for…"Gold whined. "For one thing: checking for Heartless, second: you've made me angry, third: for cracking jokes earlier…"Momo fumed, "Fourth: For being heartless enough to even think of separating them!" Riku thought he sensed sadness in her voice and watched Gold's expression. "What's so bad about separating them?" Riku scratched. "If you've ever had pets…"Momo paused, "You'd know that if you raised them together…That if you ever separated them…If they no longer saw their companions…That they'd all die…That's why us surrogates can't grow attached to our charges…" *phone and bells ringing* Momo walked away and closed the door so Yin and Yang couldn't follow… Riku and Gold watched as the hatchlings chirped, clawed, and pecked at the door and finally plopped down with sad calls next to the door. Cynthia reached for them and they backed up against the door. Yang protected his sister with loud chirping and deadly pecking. Riku got up, grabbed Yin and Yang by their necks, and left the room followed by Gold.

··

*As the teachers arrived to school, Riku and Gold searched the hallways for Momo* "If we have to search the bathrooms, you're on your own…"Gold chided. "You do this regularly?" Riku polled. "You trespass regularly?" Gold retorted. Riku stopped in front of the locker rooms and listened. Gold took a cue and ran through the door lightning fast. He emerged with Momo and another Egg. Riku put the hatchlings down and they raced over to their "mommy", he then stared at the egg Momo was guarding closely. "What are you looking at…"Momo glared. "Where'd you get the egg…" Riku paled. _~I placed the Egg under my blazer and shot them both death glares…~_ Yin and Yang brushed against Momo and she pushed them away. "Don't treat them like that…"Riku warned. "Or what will you do Choco-Murderer?" Momo jaded, "Kill them too?" "That was one time…"Riku paled. "One time?" Gold fumed, "You think just cause it 'was one time' your soul is clean of the murderous ways?" Gold grabbed Yin, Yang, and Momo and raced away leaving Riku to the hallway. 'How can she know this stuff…'Riku trudged after them.

··

*When Mrs. Breeze and her children walked down the hallway they spotted Riku peering into the classroom next to hers* "Hey Riku, what ya doing?" Xion puzzled. Riku didn't respond and Mrs. Breeze grabbed his shoulder. Riku spun around, waved, and turned his attention back to the room. Xion peered around him and spotted Garrett with the Chocobo egg, looking sad. Mrs. Breeze did the unthinkable…she knocked on the door and ran! Breanden opened the door and wiped his face. "Can I help you?" Breanden grumbled. Xion and Riku fumbled their words as they backed up and Roxas busted a gut. "No sir!" Sora paled. While the group stood there half of the Trainers and two Chocobos emerged from the door with angry and/or sad faces and went to their respective homerooms. *The first bell rang and students flooded the hallways*

··

Mrs. Breeze sat in the classroom with a small smile when the students entered the room. "Chocobos!" the female students called out. The boys merely covered their ears… Yin and Yang rushed over to Momo's side at the onslaught of girls chased them. A group of eight girls walked up to Momo. "Ohh…Can I pet them…" one girl said. _~No answer…strike one!~_ "Is she deaf?" girl1 huffed. "She said can she pet them!" a second girl yelled out. _~Still waiting…strike two!~_ "She said yes." a third girl answered for Momo. "Naw this bitch think she too good for us…" a fourth girl instigated. "I'm petting them whether she like it or not!" Girl1 shouted. "Yay!" Girls2-8 cheered. Naminé and Roxas went pale as they experienced déjà vu. _~Oh hell nah…strike three you bout to get cut ho! My eyes flashed a violent red and I kept myself composed.~_ As Girl1 reached for Yin and Yang…they backed up and her face came in contact with an Ice Punch… As Girl1 fell unconscious, Girl2 and Girl4 were avulsed by Momo's hidden dagger. When they covered their wounds Momo's elbow contacted their faces while her ethereal arcs surrounded Girls5-8 and they were lacerated in deadly accuracy by a rapier. Momo sat down and Yin and Yang chirped happily while the group of girls inched their way down the steps. The students turned around in horror as Mrs. Breeze stood up. "You know my rules!" Mrs. Breeze fumed, "Ann, Mary Sue, Antonetta, Dusty, Edie, Elladine, Hedvig, Tybi, detention room now!" "But Mrs. Breeze!" the others paled. "No buts! You can either get your butts to detention or be suspended!" Mrs. Breeze ordered (eyes flashing an eerie green). 'Mom?' Roxas studied his mother's changing eye colors. Xion watched as the girls left, and Sora waved to get their mom's attention to no avail…

··

"Run that by me again…"Riku paled. "Momo just went Berserk and mom didn't even notice…"Roxas shrugged. "I haven't seen a cat-fight that bloody in three years…"Xion giggled. "Yeah, you beat the tar out of Almandine…"Naminé recalled. "No… What color where Maia's eyes…"Riku demanded. "They went this kind of ghoul green for about six seconds…"Roxas paled and paused. *The group turned around and noticed Momo was frowning at them* Roxas's seat scooted him back five feet and to the left two feet. Yin and Yang pecked him for being too close to their "mommy" and the seat went back to its original place. Xion wrapped Roxas in bandages rapidly. Roxas absentmindedly _(*cough* revengefully *cough*)_ slapped Riku across the head. "What you do that for?" Riku fumed. "Can't hit a girl, and they're your Chocobos too…"Roxas smirked. "What's taking Ms. Potts…"Naminé stated. "Didn't you hear?" Hedvig paled. The group turned their attention to her group. "What are you talking about?" Riku frowned. "Ms. Potts has been replaced…"Tybi smirked. "You're kidding…"Xion paled. Riku gripped the table angrily and glared at Tybi. "Don't look at me…I heard it straight from the staff." Tybi jaded. Riku spotted Terra grinning from his corner. "Whose the replacing teacher?" Roxas frowned. "Teachers…" Ann corrected. Riku lowered his head in shame while Terra beat happily on the wall. *The Fire-Exit door opened and in walked five women and a man who all looked annoyed but happy* "Sorry we're late class…"Cynthia apologized with a smile. Terra spun around in his seat and the woman with orange-black hybrid hair and deep brown eyes knocked him over _accidentally_… "Oops, my bad…" Gardenia smirked. Meanwhile the younger boys were goggling over the girl with violet hair and onyx eyes. "I'll be your instructor in cosmetology…"Erika smiled. Girls immediately admired her in awe. "I'll be your instructor in herpetology…"Gardenia smiled. "I'll be your instructor in medicine…"Cynthia smiled. "I'll be your instructor for child growth and development…"Delia smiled. "I'll be your instructor for first aid…" Solana smirked. "I'll be your instructor for clothing and textiles…"Johanna smiled. "And I'll be your instructor in culinary arts…"Brock grinned. 'What'd they do to Ms. Potts…' Riku groaned. *Yang pecked him in the side* "Oh! What healthy Chocobos!" Delia elated. "Their luster is great!" Brock smiled. "Not to mention their Attack stats…"Solana smirked, 'Been giving them lots of nuts, Momo…' Momo smiled faintly as her eye twitched. Riku tried to slouch in his seat and Erika grabbed his shoulder. "What gives?" Riku fumed. "Slouching isn't good for your back…"Erika frowned in distaste. Several of the boys and girls glared Riku down till he straightened up. "Thank you…"Erika smiled. *Sound of wheels speeding down the hallway* Delia rushed over to the door and opened it. Gold came screeching to a halt on his skateboard. "Principal wants Roxas and Xion Breeze and Riku Firma to the office." Gold jaded. *Tybi and Hedvig smirked as the siblings and Riku got up* Gold made a U-turn on his skateboard and zoomed off, Momo snapped her fingers as Roxas passed her.

··

*Every table was packed but one…* "What did the principal want with you?" Riku inquired. "What else…"Xion shrugged, "who started the fight…" "You told the truth, right?" Naminé pondered. "Yep…"Sora grinned. "So who started the fight?" Selphie frowned. "Mary Sue and her gang…"Roxas stretched, his eyes flashed an eerie green, "they're always starting something." "Mary Sue instigated it by threatening the Chocobos…"Xion sighed. Sora nodded. Silence… "I thought you said earlier that Momo went Berserk…" Riku's eye twitched. "When'd I say that?" Roxas chided. "In Ms. Potts's class!" Naminé paled. Riku looked around and didn't see a single Trainer… "Wonder where they are…" Tidus paled. Riku remembered something and jumped up hastily. "Where are you going?" Kairi asked. "Uh…the chili's not agreeing today…"Riku scratched. "Gross…" the girls jaded.

Meanwhile… "You could get in serious trouble for this…"a boy with blonde hair and green eyes warned. "Relax Sox…"Momo smirked. "How many times have I told you not to call me that…"Hisoka warned. "Sox is easier on my brain, Hisoka…"Momo whined. _~That irritates him…~_ "There you are…"Riku grumbled,"…who are _you_?" "This here is my boy _friend_." Momo grinned. "Your what?" Riku and Hisoka reddened. "My boy _friend_…" Momo explained. _~I really get him…~_ Hisoka sighed to regain his composure. "You're aware that class starts in less than ten minutes…"Riku's eye twitched. "Eight minutes and forty seconds before fencing…" Momo sighed, "I'm bored…" "Tell the…What class teaches fencing?" Riku paled. "Shouldn't you be getting to class…" Hisoka jaded. "No one asked you Blondie!" Riku fumed. _~Ultimate name he hates…~_ "Go home Old maid!" Hisoka warned. "WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?" Riku fumed. "Come on Sox…"Momo urged, "we'll be late to class!" _~I intertwined our fingers and literally dragged him away…~_ "Don't call me that?" Hisoka fumed. Riku trudged off with a smug look.

··

_~I tell ya…People have some kind of timing…I was eighty-seven and five-tenths of the way home…~_ "Oh! There you are!" Tsuzuki grinned. "You're not paying your rent…" Momo sighed. Hisoka rubbed the back of his head while Tsuzuki put on his puppy-dog look. "One condition…"Momo stated. Tsuzuki jumped for joy and Hisoka sighed. "You must make your offerings to…"Momo was interrupted. "To the generous and lovely Lucaria…"Tsuzuki flattered. "No!" Momo fumed, "To Mnemosyne and Phoebe…" "To your grandmothers?" Hisoka inquired. _~This is why I leave early…to avoid this situation…~_ "Hey," Riku grinned, "need any help with the twins?" "You didn't tell me you were expecting…"Tsuzuki pouted. Momo ignored this and led Hisoka away. "Hey wait for me!" Tsuzuki called. *Sound of wheels on asphalt* Riku, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka jumped out of the way as Gold came blazing by. He high-fived Momo and pulled ahead. Krystal came running behind him and tagged Momo. "You're it!" Krystal giggled. Momo paled, slapped the closest person to her _(poor Tsuzuki)_, and took off screaming dramatically. Tsuzuki took a deep breathe and looked around. "Not sure what 'it' is…"Tsuzuki scratched, "but it definitely hurts." "If we let her get to far ahead, we're going to be lost." Hisoka fumed.

··

"You're late…"Momo chided. "We come in peace." Hisoka smirked. "What are you doing here…"Momo smiled. "I take it you're not pleased to see me…"Riku sighed. "This guy here helped me recover from the abuse inflicted by my landlady…"Tsuzuki teased. "I did not abuse you!" Momo smirked, "I simply disciplined you…""So did you abuse me or discipline me last night?" Riku paled. Momo rubbed her head as Tsuzuki's ears perked up and Hisoka studied her. "What happened last night?" Tsuzuki taunted. "Not a thing happened last night…"Momo stated. "So ripping someone's clothes off is not a thing?" Riku jaded. Hisoka and Tsuzuki reddened and smiled at the "innocence" that is Momo."I told you to hand them over for cleaning…"Momo chided. "I've heard enough for one day…"Tsuzuki retorted, "And you owe me two cakes." Momo glared at him, walked to the end of the pier, and stopped. "What?" Riku smirked. "I lied to Hula today…"Momo smiled, "I don't trust you and I will not lie to Rose…" Riku went a little red as he rubbed his temples. "Hey, what was Hula like?" Tsuzuki elated. "Didn't see her…"Riku shrugged. "I heard she's magnificently beautiful…"Tsuzuki started daydreaming. Momo studied him and blindfolds wrapped around Tsuzuki, Hisoka, and Riku simultaneously. "Kyyooooooouun!" the water gurgled. The boys tilted their heads. "Good afternoon Rose!" Momo said. "Good afternoon Master…"the water gurgled. "Rose, don't call me that…"Momo cried. "What can I do for you Lady L." the water bubbled. "I need clearance for two…"Momo stated. The boys did the math… "Permission granted…"Rose cried out. The water gurgled and two Lapras appeared. Momo pulled Tsuzuki and Hisoka by the wrists onto their backs and the Lapras silently sped away. *cell phone rings* Riku pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" "Go home idiot!" Riku pulled off his blindfold and found himself alone. "Private call?" Riku looked around, put the blindfold in his pocket, and called Terra.

··

"What were you doing on Gerald Blvd., again…"Terra inquired. "I was walking and I found myself lost…"Riku lied. "And you think that's a likely story coming from the Human GPS?" Terra jaded. "Don't you have a carpool to stalk somewhere?" Riku fumed. "You better come up with a better lie for Mom…"Terra tapped his radio. "School's been out for two hours?" Riku paled, "I'm suppose to start my shift in an hour!" "By the way, what's excuse for the principal's office today?" Terra frowned. "I got four A's on my homework…"Riku shrugged. "You really think Mom will fall for that?" Terra glanced over,"…You're serious? Keep up the good work!" *the truck stopped* "I'll drop my stuff off and hurry out, okay?" Riku paled. "Remember to place the orders for their cakes…" Terra paled, "got it." "Yeah!" Riku sighed as he put his backpack on his shoulder. He rushed through his house door and back out pulling a green-striped vest over his arm.

··

'What am I gonna do bout my homework…' Riku looked around. The only one of his classmates at the Isles Café was Tybi and her grades were worse than his and Wakka's shift was over, no one else was in his classes. *Chimes jingle* Riku looked up and found Momo looking at a piece of paper and Tybi opening her cell phone. ~"So what do you do for a living?" Tsubuki grinned~ "Hello, welcome to the Isles Café, what can I get for you today?" Riku forced a grin. Momo looked up from her paper for the first time and paled. "I am going to choke him when I get home…"Momo giggled, "One Red Velvet cake, one Devil's Food cake, a slice of Death by Chocolate, and one Mocha Latté with Irish Cream." The café went silent. "Sure you don't want three slices of cake?" a concerned customer paled. Momo ignored this and waited as patient as she could. "Will that be all?" Riku asked. "Yes sir…"Momo frowned. "Your total will be: $54.73." Riku paled. Momo searched her pocket and paled. _~Where'd I put my wallet?~_ The customers looked at each other and then the staff. "Oh!" Momo giggled. _~Duh…~_ "Um…I could…"Riku paused. Momo lifted up her blazer (flashing a wallet, an assault rifle, and a strange pager) and pulled out her wallet. Tybi opened her phone and dialed 911. Momo passed Riku two hundred dollar bills, put her bag on her arm, and picked up her coffee. *The strange pager started beeping* Momo pressed the receive button. ~"We've got a situation down at the intersection of Sobaro and Cosmos…How fast can you respond?" the operator asked.~ "I'm at Isles Café, ma'am!" Momo responded. ~"False alarm…" the operator sighed.~ *Tybi's phone rang as Momo left and the manager came out* Riku raced to the door and saw no sign of Momo… "What seems to be the problem, Firma, Crazer." the manager angered. "The customer forgot her change…"Riku paled. "She had a gun! She was gonna kill me?" Tybi exclaimed. "Now how would that sweet child hurt anyone?" the manager drooled. Tybi stormed off as Mary Sue, Ann, Hedvig, Edie, Elladine, Dusty, and Antonetta walked in. The manager wiped the drool off his face and cleared his throat. "As for you Firma…"the manager stated, "that would be your tip from the customer…" Everyone in the café eyes bulged. '$145? A tip…'Riku looked at the manager. *The customers left and the clock rang* "See you Saturday…Firma." the manager stated. Tybi went completely pale, pulled off her vest, and stomped it.

··

Riku plopped down on his bed and recounted his total tips for the day, $312.85. "I can't keep this…"Riku decided. He went to his closet and checked the pants pocket…nothing. Riku went pale as his mom came in. "Looking for something…"Gaea inquired, frustrated. "Um…"Riku paled. Gaea noticed the money on his bed. "Are you crazy?" Gaea fumed, "Did you rob the café?" "Mom! No, those are my tips…"Riku reddened. "What kind of _tips_ are they giving you?" Gaea hollered. "My classmate gave me more than what she should have and Mr. Flipz said to keep it." Riku explained. "You're sure that's all?" Gaea tapped her foot. "There was a cloth in my pant's pocket and now it's not there…"Riku paled. "What type of cloth?" Gaea grabbed a nearby belt. "A bandana…"Riku backed up. "A blindfolding cloth!" Gaea fumed, "That's what was in your pocket!" "It's not mine…" Riku cowered. "Then whose is it? This _classmate_ of yours?" Gaea rampaged. "It's not what you think!" Riku angered. "Not what I think? Have you been cheating on Amber?" Gaea cracked the belt in the air, "You think just because she's away, it's okay to find another girl?" "Yes, my classmate is a girl, but I am not cheating on Amber!" Riku fumed. "That's good to know…"a girl with intense emerald eyes walked in. Riku looked from his mom to Amber and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I do **not** own **Pokémon**, **Kingdom Hearts**, or any other mentioned media as they are the intellectual property of their respective owners.-With a special guest star courtesy of : ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder- ;)

Chapter 4...Day XVII

**··**

_~Just great…_

_I should have called in sick today…_

_It just had to be their birthday…_

_You know what that means…_

_It's the birthday of the mayor's daughters, so it's an all day party wherever you go…~_

"Happy birthday Miss Kairi!" people shouted, "Happy birthday Miss Naminé!"

_~Blah… Garrett and May are watching me now…~_

"Teachers! Please dismiss all students to the Twelfth grade gymnasium!" the principal applauded.

_~Uh-Oh…I'm gonna be sick…I am not going to a gymnasium, let alone the fifth party for those heroes this month…~_

As Mrs. Breeze led the others down the hallway we ditched into Breanden's room.

"They seriously think they can disrupt my education?!" Annie fumed.

"Don't worry Annie," Candice reassured, "we will have our revenge!"

_ ~Pop goes the birthday girls…Count me in!~ _

Everyone seemed to have shifted their attention to us.

"Just have alibis ready…" Momo grinned.

**··**

Riku looked around the gym and spotted Hisoka and someone in a neck brace.

"She was serious about choking you?" Riku paled. Tsuzuki leaned his head down to see Riku.

"She announced it verbally?!" Tsuzuki frowned.

"Oh man, life's gonna be a living hell till she forgets it…" Hisoka covered his face.

"How come she didn't choke you?" Riku scowled.

"Because she prefers green over purple…" Tsuzuki whined.

Riku studied the two and clenched his fist at Hisoka.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to get to…"Hisoka warned,"…alive."

Tsuzuki gestured towards a group of girls and Riku paled when he saw Amber chatting with Momo and Xion.

"Okay, if Miss Kairi plays tennis. Miss Naminé likes drawing, doesn't she?" Momo frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be happy with any gift!" Xion reassured.

Momo ruffled her hair in frustration.

Amber and Xion took a step back and bumped into Riku.

"I've been looking for you."Amber smiled, "Do you know Momo, she's been a great help with my studies."

"Yeah, she's my partner in the Chocobo project," Riku laughed nervously.

"Oh! Where are your eggs at?" Amber asked.

"Their egg already hatched," Xion smiled, "Garrett said our egg needed another day."

"Is the Chocobo in the classroom?" Amber grinned.

"Actually there are twins…" Riku answered.

"Lady Momo, Miss Cynthia's looking for you." _Silver_ stated.

Amber and Xion paled as Momo's "hair" fixed itself.

"Oh…See ya later, Amber. See ya later, Xion." Momo waved as she followed _Silver_ out the gym.

Two minutes later, Erika walked in, looked around, and scratched her head.

"Excuse me," Erika asked. "Oh, hello."Amber said.

"Have any of you seen Lady Momo or Miss Gardenia?" Erika paled.

"Yes ma'am, a boy with red hair just came and got Momo..."Xion stated.

A small explosion shook the gym and Erika rushed over to the door.

"Oh Arceus no!" Erika cried as she went pale.

She spotted some large pine trees on fire and ran out the door.

"Miss Erika wait!" Tidus shouted after her.

"We should help her." Amber decided.

Hisoka, Amber, Xion, Riku, Tidus, and Gwen Tennyson raced out after her.

**Outside…**

Erika stopped in front of the trees and gagged.

"Vileplume! Torterra! I need your assistance!" Erika called as she shot two Pokéballs out.

The small band of heroes (and heroines) stopped in shock.

"Torterra, Hidden Power! Vileplume, Petal Dance!" Erika ordered.

As the attacks hit the trees the blaze flared out of control.

Erika gasped as she, Torterra, and Vileplume were burned.

"Polibo use Rain Dance!""Zuzu use Hydro Cannon!" Gold and Ruby shouted as they threw their Pokéballs.

The force of Zuzu's Hydro Cannon almost toppled the trees over.

"Erika, will you be okay?" Ruby asked.

"Vileplume and Torterra need help…" Erika passed out.

Ruby picked up Erika as Gold tended to her Pokémon.

"What started the fire?" Gardenia fumed at the group of heroes.

Gardenia treated Erika's burns, together they treated the trees.

"Hey!" Amber argued, "We didn't…"

"Likely story…" Gardenia pulled out a Pokéball.

"What's going on here?" Cynthia asked.

Cynthia walked out of her classroom, with Silver and Terra following her.

"These little punks set our trees on fire…"Gardenia fumed, "Huh."

Erika, Hisoka, and Xion looked at Silver.

"Can I help you…" Silver jaded.

"Where's Miss Momo?" Hisoka paled.

"Don't know…"Silver shrugged.

"Silver," Erika covered her mouth, "these students saw Lady Momo leave with someone that looked like you…"

"I haven't seen Momo since this morning…"Silver argued.

The Trainers looked at each other and raced off.

"If Momo didn't leave with that Silver-guy, then who did she leave with?" Gwen paled.

Hisoka spotted something on the tree and pulled it off.

"What kind of feather is this?" Hisoka paled.

*He showed the group the badly singed charcoal-gray feather*

"That looks like one of Yin's feathers…" Riku deduced.

"Isn't that one of your Chocobos?" Tidus frowned.

The group walked further into the bushes and found tracks that came to a dead end.

"What is going on here?" Terra paled.

**··**

Everything is pitch-black…

My skin burns…

"My head hurts…"Momo growled.

Two Chocobos were huddled up in a corner.

Oh no… Yin! Yang! Got to get you out of here.

I returned them to a Pokéball and used Dig…

When I got outside everything was still pitch-black, so I opened a rift and got the hell out of there…

As I came out of my rift I bumped into someone…

"Hey watch… Momo!" Xion exclaimed.

A large group gathered around me…

"Miss Momo, where have you been?" Hisoka paled.

"…"

Momo closed her eyes and studied the school.

Silence…

"This really is…"Momo blacked out.

Hisoka hoisted her up and raced her to the nurse's office.

"Her energy was completed depleted." Gwen examined, "I don't know what that creep did, but her spirit was almost broken."

"One thing bothers me,"Terra frowned, "where is the creep?"

The gathered group went pale as they studied each other.

A student with green-blue hybrid hair and crimson eyes and Annie raced past them to the nurse's office, as Cynthia and Tsuzuki raced in from the other direction.

"What's going on." Amber asked.

"Her injuries are fixing themselves…" Gwen paled.

The group looked down the hallway and spotted all the Trainers gathered around the nurse's office as Momo and Hisoka came out.

Garrett started looking at the egg in his hands as it made sounds.

Xion raced towards him as a small egg tooth broke through the shell.

Cynthia smiled as a maroon Chocobo stuck its head out the shell.

"It's a _girl_…" Garrett paled.

"How about…Aveline?" Xion smiled.

Garrett nodded, and Xion's head almost exploded.

M. and Momo let their Chocobos out and the four of them greeted each other.

"When did your egg hatch?" Amber asked.

"Three nights ago…" M. retorted.

"Looks like a fighter…" Tidus frowned.

"Whose your partner?" Terra paled.

"Didn't get one…" M. smirked.

"Boy or girl?" Xion asked, "And what's its name?"

"Orion…" M. stated.

The auburn Chocobo looked at him.

Momo chirped and all four Chocobos raced each other.

Tidus tilted his head and looked at her.

**··**

_~Okay…_

_Now that I have my bearings…_

_**It's time to Wreck Some Lives…**_

_**Come on down Kairi and Naminé, cause you're my next contestants… **_

_Now to tend to my garden…_

_See you in an hour, Shannon…~_

"Come on, sis!" M. called.

"Coming!" Momo smirked.

"Go put on the red dress!" Candice urged.

"Better yet, put on the _nude_ dress!" Green joked.

"I am not wearing my birthday suit!" Momo growled.

She came out of her room in a simple, long-sleeved, black dress.

"You look like you're going to a funeral?!" Ruby paled, "It even washes out your skin tone…Nice!"

"Then I guess we'll be on our way…" Momo frowned.

"Don't forget to leave the Chocobos here…and pack up some Orbs…" Gold reminded.

"Who are you and what have you done to our friend…" Silver joked.

"I should probably leave their presents here too…" Momo grinned, "that way when they see us the Mist will help our alibis…"

"Which are?" Breanden asked as he grabbed his keys.

"I'm tending to my garden…" Momo smirked, "that's why the equipment and dirty clothes are outside…"

"I'm practicing my piano lessons…" Garrett grinned, "that's why the basement is clean and Cynthia's waiting…"

"I'm sleeping from all the homework I had…" M. scowled, "that's why my room is a mess…"

"And if anyone sees you?" Gall smirked.

"We don't know how…" the party-goers smirked.

"And if they describe your clothes…" Green smiled.

"I should be the one calling the police…"Momo reddened.

The group laughed.

"See you all in an hour." Breanden demanded.

**··**

*Music was blasting from all directions as the birthday girls sat in thrones at the top of the winding stairs*

As Momo, Garrett, and M. reached the entrance to the complex, they snapped their fingers and summoned the Mist from all directions and ate Vanish Seeds.

'This sucks…' Garrett looked around.

'When's the cake getting here?' M. evil-smirked.

'The **old man's** in charge of the cakes…' Momo plotted, 'I say we knock it out of his hands and smear it on their house…'

'Corny, but I like it…' Garrett nodded.

'Where'd you put the Tamato Berries…' M. frowned.

'In the punch bowls…' Momo frowned.

M. and Garrett moved out of the way as random party-goers with swollen lips raced for water…

'That was cruel…' Garrett held back his laugh.

"What is this!" Kairi stomped down from her throne.

She slid down the stairs, bumping her head on every one.

M. saluted to his cohorts from behind Naminé's throne.

As Naminé was getting up to help Kairi, her throne pushed her down the steps with intense force.

Friends flocked to their aide as Garrett broke the lights with his Pressure.

Momo then unleashed a Dark Pulse and the party-goers screamed in terror.

*The door opened revealing: Sora, Roxas, Riku, Terra, two (very crude) ice sculptures, two cakes, and three partial shadows racing across the floor*

Momo and Garrett knocked the cakes out of Riku's hands as M. knocked the ice sculptures out of Sora's and Roxas's hands.

"You klutz?!" the girls shouted.

The Trainers used their Psychic powers to teleport the cakes from their containers and onto the high walls of the building, unnoticed.

The cakes smeared like graffiti read: **SLUT**,** WHORE**,** BARBIE GIRLS**,** BITCH**,** PROSTITUTE**,** DADDY'S LITTLE SKANKS**,** PLASTIC**,** PUSSIES**, etc.

Satisfied by the dismay of the heroes and their masterpiece, the Trainers ran to a safe distance and used their Escape Orbs.

**··**

Cynthia pulled Garrett into the basement as he burned the clothes he was wearing and donned his pajamas.

M. tossed his clothes to Ruby, who dyed them a new color.

Momo transformed her clothes into potting soil and dressed hastily in her mud packed clothes.

"Gall and Breanden will be back in thirteen minutes." Hisoka frowned.

Momo perked her ears and listened to the police dispatch.

"My sweet little Hisoka," Momo paled, "how long have you been there…"

Hisoka retreated into the house.

Momo returned to working on her garden as she listened to the police dispatch through her MP3.

**··**

Momo ignored the police lights and vehicles in front of her house as she leveled off soil and her MP3 switched over to actual music.

"So this is where the suspects stay." Horatio pulled down his sunglasses.

'Momo?' Riku looked around the house.

An officer got out of his car, walked up to the door, and shouted: "Police! Open up!".

Yellow opened the door with a **You-Made-Me-Shit-Myself** look.

"Are you the owner of this house?" the officer asked.

Yellow stood their like she was really dropping _chocolates_.

"I'll take it from here," Horatio pushed his sunglasses up.

"They're tryin' to kill me…They're gonna kill me…" Yellow paled as she pushed the door close.

"Miss, no one is going to get hurt if you tell us where the owner of this house is…" Horatio demanded.

Yellow pulled her Hat over her face and led the police to the backyard.

They returned seconds later with a mud plastered Momo and the nervous wreck also known as Yellow.

"Aren't you a little young to be the owner of _this_ house?" an officer asked.

"No ma'am…"Momo answered, "but I would like to know why more than the majority of my parking lot is filled when only three cars should be there max."

The police officers looked at each other and rubbed their heads.

"My tenants will be back soon, and I would appreciate it if they had somewhere to park nearby…" Momo gestured.

Four of the sixteen officers moved their vehicles and two of the thousand party-goers moved theirs.

Yellow shook her head in disappointment.

"Thank you six kindly…" Momo smiled then frowned, "but seeing that only my tenants have purchased parking permits…All unauthorized vehicles are immediate tows…No damages will be paid for…"

Yellow snapped her fingers and a blinding light appeared, when it was gone so were all the vehicles…

Teenagers cursed their heads off and threatened Momo…

"If you don't mind we'll be searching the premises…" an officer stated.

"Not without an authorized, court-ordered, search warrant you won't!" Momo argued, "That right was already violated."

Horatio smacked himself as the other officers mumbled about forgetting and being in a rush.

*A Spyder pulled up and Breanden jumped out*

"This is not a public building!" Breanden fumed, "Go home!"

"We received a tip about this area…" an officer started.

"And you just thought you'd show up unannounced?" Gall argued, "All appointments with any denizen of this private island are to be scheduled six days prior!"

Gold and M. came out the door in nothing but pants and looked around, eighty-five percent of the girls (and homosexual guys) present gasped and collapsed.

"It's hard to sleep when you're yelling…" M. yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's with the party garb?" Gold yawned.

Momo constantly looked around the house to her half-finished garden as Hisoka came outside.

"Miss Momo, the rain will be here soon…" Hisoka reported.

"The garden's not done…" Momo interrupted.

She wiped her eyes as a whistle sounded through the building.

A Leafeon came racing out the door followed by two Gardevoir and six Mudkip.

The Leafeon knelt to Momo and whistled to the others as they raced to finish the garden.

When they returned the Leafeon cuddled up to Momo.

"Thank you Vincent…" Momo hugged him.

Riku went pale as he watched the expressions of the two Vincent(s).

"So, you did name him after me…" **Vincent V.** smiled.

"You did help him hatch…" Momo frowned.

_Vincent (L.)_ ran around in happy circles, **Vincent V.** laughed and petted him.

Riku was out of the loop now.

"Ma'am, we're going need you to answer a few questions…" Ziva scowled.

"What kind of questions?" Momo raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you at 10:00 tonight?" Mac asked.

Momo looked at the officers, then at her Pokétch, and then them again.

"Just answer the question…" an officer mumbled.

"It's not even 9:30 yet…" Momo sweat dropped.

Everyone looked at their clocks and anime fell.

"Sorry, bout that…" Mac apologized.

*Hisoka opens an umbrella over him, Yellow, and Momo as a heavy downpour of rain starts*

Momo frowned in the direction of her garden.

"My hair!" Kairi screamed out.

She ran for cover but every way she ran the rain got heavier.

"…!"

Momo noticed the wet groceries in the truck.

She, Hisoka, Yellow, M., Gold, her Pokémon, and **Vincent** began taking the groceries inside.

*Once the groceries were inside…

Only the police and the birthday girls' closest friends were still outside…

*Hisoka handed Horatio a packet of forms*

"If you don't mind…" Hisoka hinted, "fill these out and return by Tuesday, the main office will be closed on Saturdays from 6 to 23 hundred hours and all day on Sundays…Thank you."

*Hisoka went back in the house*

"Where's Vincent?" Cloud demanded.

*He went to bam on the door, but it swung open revealing a brunette girl with warm gold eyes behind her is a Torchic*

"…?" she looks at the group.

"Umm…"Cloud reddens as his fist is two inches from her head.

"May I help you?" she asked Cloud.

They all donned dumbfounded looks as the girl Seismic Tossed him across the island, and Gold raced out the door.

"How many times must I…!" Gold started to scold her and she cried.

'My Pyro-senses are tingling…' Axel smirked.

Gold spotted Riku and guarded the girl and her Torchic as he glared him down.

"Kotone, go inside…" Gold frowned, "Now!"

"You'll be waiting!" the girl's warm voice huffed.

The Torchic's feathers bristled as it spotted Riku.

"Fahr, what's wrong?" Kotone studied, "…"

*Sound of running and screaming from other end of island*

"They're here…" Kotone sighed.

"Why can they never be quiet…" Gold sighed.

Kotone smacked him.

'Déjà vu…' Riku paled.

A blonde boy with aqua eyes raced out of the bushes.

"Save me!" his serious voice cried.

As an identical girl and a tomboy with platinum hair and lilac eyes ran in pursuit.

Gold pulled out his pool cue, balanced himself on it with one hand, grabbed Kotone's with the other, and she grabbed the boy's hands and swung him to her feet.

"Len, you can come down or I'm knocking you down!" the identical girl fumed.

Kotone Glared at her and she slunk away.

"Can't we all just get along," Cleax sighed.

Silence was her answer.


End file.
